jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge __TOC__ Inquisitoren Gerade eben konnte man hier eine Diskussion beobachte, die es wohl nicht gegeben hätte, wenn nicht – so lautet die Meinung einiger Benutzr – ein Benutzer ein Kontra abgegeben hat, das man für „unbegründet“ hält und das die komplette Auszeichnung ruiniert hat. Sowas geschieht immer wieder. Ein Benutzer gibt – okay, das ist jetzt ein krasses Beispiel – Kontra, weil ihm einfach das Bild in der Infobox nicht passt oder es ein, zwei Rechtschreibfehler gibt, die man selbst nicht korrigieren will. Nur so nebenbei: das gab es bereits. Häufig steht man dann als der Autor des Artikels – jetzt spreche ich aus eigener Erfahrung – einfach ohnmächtig daneben, denn was will man tun? „Fehler“ verbessern geht nicht so richtig, denn das, was kritisiert wird, ist häufig nur so unbedeutend oder manchmal gar nicht vorhanden, dass man nichts ändern kann und das Kontra einfach stehen bleibt und die Auszeichnung ruiniert. Ein anderes Beispiel: es wird kritisiert, dass irgendetwas fehlt, allerdings hat der Kritiker nur Wissen aus Dritter Hand über das Thema und verlangt Dinge, die einfach nicht im Bereich des Möglichen liegen, weil die Quellenlage zu ungenau ist. Auch hier geht die Auszeichnung dann wieder in die Hose. Wir haben hier so einige Benutzer, die, wenn man sie in einen Topf wird, ein umfassendes Bild über Star Wars zusammentragen könnten. Jeder hat sein Spezialgebiet, jeder seine Schwächen, die jedoch von anderen wieder ausgeglichen werden. Mein Vorschlag ist, dass wir diese Benutzer – größtenteils Stammnutzer – nehmen und eine neue Benutzergruppe eröffnen. Die Inquisitoren sind für die Abstimmungen der Exzellenten und Lesenswerten Artikel zuständig. Sie überprüfen die Gründe, die für Abwartend und Kontra genannt werden, und sind berechtigt, auch während einer Abstimmung Änderungen am Artikel vorzunehmen. Ihre Stimme hat genau so viel Gewicht wie die eines normalen Benutzers, nur sind diese Damen und Herren noch dazu berechtigt, Stimmen zu streichen, wenn sie unbegründet und z.b.auch ohne Beispiele oder Zitate sind. Hier darf jedoch nicht ein Inquisitor alleine entscheiden, das wäre Quatsch. Mindestens zwei Inquisitoren – von mir aus auch drei – müssen entscheiden, dass die Stimme unbegründet ist, und sie streichen. Dies garantiert den fehlerfreien Ablauf einer Wahl, die dann dann auch keine Streitereien innerhalb der Jedipedia zurücklässt. Das mag jetzt zwar hart klingen, doch es verhindert, dass Kontra-Gründe wie „finde ich nicht lesenswert“ kommen, die gar keine Diskussion zulassen, denn beim Nachfragen werden auch meistens immer nur die eher „deprimierenden“ Gründe genannt, die nicht weiterhelfen und den Autor eher verdattert stehen lassen. Natürlich sollten die Inqs nicht nur Stimmen streichen, sondern auch selbst abstimmen und eigene Kontragründe finden und aufführen, dass sie vom Benutzer korrigiert werden. Die Inqs überprüfen nur. Das ist ihre einzige Aufgabe. Das Korrigieren an sich macht der Autor selbst, so wie es bislang auch immer Gang und Gäbe war. Dies kommt dann sogar der Qualität zugute. Die Inquisitoren werden, in einem ähnlichem Konzept, auch in der Wookieepedia verwendet, doch von denen lösen wir uns. Es mag zwar jetzt Stimmen geben, die sagen, dass dies Abgucke von der WP sei, doch man kann auch von den Großen lernen, das ist durchaus legitim. Die WP hat unser Problem erkannt und deshalb die Inqs geschaffen, um so etwas auszugleichen. Wir selbst werden ihr Konzept übernehmen und zum Teil auch abändern. Die Inqs werden eine Art „Mini-Admin“, welcher keine besonderen Reche hat – außer natürlich, dass er in der Lage ist, unhaltbare Stimmen wieder zu streichen. Das mag krass klingen, doch ich halte das durchaus für nötig. Die Inqs haben auch nur einen Spielraum innerhalb der beiden Abstimmungsseiten, ihre Rechte dürfen auch nicht erweitert werden und ihre Stimme darf und wird auch nicht mehr Gewicht haben als die der normalen Benutzer. Es ist auch nicht als Auszeichnung für jemanden zu sehen, der lange dabei ist, denn es ist einfach eine Notwendigkeit, dass wir Benutzer haben, die bei diesen Abstimmungen einen Durchblick haben und sagen „Ja, das ist begründet, das muss korrigiert werden“ oder „Sowohl x, y und ich finden keinen der genannten der Kritikpunkte im Artikel“ können. Für den Anfang reichen erstmal drei Inqs, wobei jedoch die Admins ebenfalls die gleichen Rechte bekommen und für die Ernennung zuständig sind. Wer sonst sollte das auch durchführen? Das Nominieren eines Inqs ist, meiner Meinung nach, auch wieder Adminsache, denn die Admins werden auch immer von den Admins ernannt und wir haben uns damit eine Instanz geschaffen, die gezeigt hat, dass sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen kann und wird. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dies hier erstmal diskutiert wird, doch ich nenne noch einmal alle Gründe, die für Einfürhung der Inqs sprechen: #Die Lesenswert- und Exzellentwahlen werden überwacht. #Problemloserer Ablauf der Wahlen (keine Streiterein mehr oder ähnliches) #Quialität wird erhöt: Benutzer werden ermuntert, den Artikel etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen und Dinge anzusprechen, die vielleicht übersehen worden wären. Zudem gäbe es eine Gruppe, die selbst abstimmt und sowieso dazu angehalten ist, den Artikel sehr genau gelesen zu haben und zumindest etwas zum Verbessern aufzuzeigen – nämlich die Inqs. Was haltet ihr davon? Bel Iblis 15:28, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich halte das für eine gute Idee, die auch umsetzbar ist. MfG, --Wolverine Koon 15:50, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST)P.S.: Warum fühle ich mich am Anfang deiner Rede angesprochen? Da ich nicht zum ersten Mal davon höre, habe ich mir schon reichlich Gedanken dazu gemacht und bin eindeutig für die Einführung solcher Inquisitoren. Ich zähle zu den Benutzern, die sich gerne an Artikel ran setzen, um am Ende eine Auszeichnung zu bekommen, und auch ich habe schon oft genug haltlose Kontras hinnehmen müssen. Begründungen wie „keine Ahnung was fehlt, aber der Artikel spricht mich halt nicht an“ (ja so was habe ich schon bekommen) sind einfach nur gemein und verderben einem dem Spaß. Es wäre einfach schön, wenn derartige Dinge in Zukunft aus der Welt geschaffen würden und ich sehe auch kein Problem Inquisitoren zu ernennen. Die Admins sehen doch tagtäglich auf wen sie sich verlassen können und wem sie vertrauen können. Drei Stück fände ich jetzt ein bisschen wenig, um die ganzen verschiedene Gebiete abzudecken und ich glaube man braucht auch nicht unbedingt ein Limit für solche Benutzer, denn wenn jemanden ausreichend vertraut werden kann, warum sollte ihm das dann verwehrt werden, bei den Wahlen zu helfen? Jaina 15:56, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich halte das ebenfalls für eine gute Idee. Es ist schon richtig, dass die Auszeichnungswahlen geregelter ablaufen müssen und wenn die Inquisitoren (oder wie wir sie nennen können) das regeln, sollte es besser werden. Du hast in deinem Vorschlag die schon vorgekommenen Probleme angesprochen und ich muss dir Recht geben. Wenn man etwas an einem Artikel auszusetzen hat, sollte man in der Lage sein, seine Kritik zu präzisieren – ansonsten bringt ein kontra niemandem etwas. Gruß 15:58, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Generel finde ich die Idee gut. Wir müssten nur eine Variante finden, die verhältnismässig und angemessen ist. Das bezieht sich insbesondere auf Anzahl und Rechte. Bei den Rechten denke ich könnten wir so ziemlich deine Vorschläge übernehmen. Bei der Anzahl hört sich drei Personen etwas wenig an, aber ich könnte so jetzt nicht sagen, welche Zahl besser geeignet wäre. Nochmal auf den Punkt gebracht: :::*Noch zu bestimmende Anzahl an "Inquisitoren" mit folgenden Rechten/Pflichten: :::**ungültig machen haltloser Stimmen :::**Überwachen aller Stimmen auf Sinn und Stichhaltigkeit der Argumente :::Pandora Diskussion 16:31, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also, ich finde das man eine solche Klasse von Benutzern nicht brauchen sollt, die eine Stimme überprüft, ob sie rechtens ist oder nicht. Die Erfahrung hat aber gezeigt das oft zu ungenau kritisiert wird bzw. zu ungenaue Verbesserungsvorschläge gemacht oder gar nichts aufgeführt wurden und somit eine Kontra nicht gerechtfertigt ist. Ich bin prinzipiell für ein solche Benutzergruppe, aber der Punkt der hier noch nicht aufgeführt wurde, ist was ist wenn ein Pro-Stimme nicht Berechtigt ist? Ich meine damit wenn ein Artikel zur Wahl aufgestellt wird und die Wahl manipuliert wird das der Artikel die Auszeichung bekommt? Sollten diese Benutzer auch das Recht haben eine Pro-Stimme zu streichen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:31, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich denke dass es durchaus nützlich wäre, Autoren mit der Befugnis zum Streichen von unbegründeten, nicht nachvollziehbaren oder schlichtweg abwegigen Stimmen auszustatten. Zwar wäre es schön, wenn Garms Vorschlag jeder Grundlage entbehren würde, doch so ist es hier leider nicht. Es gibt nun mal manche Benutzer, die eine gewisse, ich sage mal: "Inkompetenz" an den Tag legen, wenn es um die Bewertung der Arbeit anderer bzw das äußern kritischer Meinungen geht. Um trotz allem faire, weitgehend reibungslose Wahlen auf solider Basis durchführen zu können, könnte eine Instanz wie die oben vorgeschlagenen Inquisitoren tatsächlich von Nutzen sein. Es versteht sich jedoch von selbst, dass diese nicht mehr als offizielle Wahlbeobachter sind, und damit nicht etwa alle Nicht-Inquisitoren zu Benutzern zweiter Klasse degradiert werden. Dies wäre nämlich mein einziges Bedenken gewesen, jedoch vertraue ich darauf, dass die richtigen Personen für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt werden. Ich gebe dem Vorschlag daher meine Zustimmung. Gruß, Kyle22 19:15, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Zu Schorschs Bedenken, ich denke schon, dass offensichtliche Fehl-pros auch gestrichen werden dürfen. ABER dann müsste man in Zukunft egtl sagen, dass auch jeder pro begründet werden müsste, weil bisher sind ja auch pros ohne Begründung zugelassen. Pandora Diskussion 19:20, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Was sagen eigentlich unsere lieben Admins dazu? Bild:;-).gif 19:41, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hilfe, das ist doch schon wieder Bürkratie pur. Wollten wir die nicht eigentlich so gering wie möglich halten, um es neulingen einfacher zu machen? Es wird alles immer unübersichtlicher und eine Richtlinie, Regel oder Bestimmung folgt auch die nächste. Ich denke nicht, dass wir viel davon haben werden. So oft kommen solche diskussionen eigentlich auch nicht vor. Besonders das angesprochene Problem der Kontra-Stimmen sehe ich nicht. ( wie oft fällt ein artikel schon durch, wenn er nicht ugenscheinlich schlecht ist und aus Spaß von einem neuen augestellt wurde) Auch in bezug auf die letzte wahl sehe ich das übel nicht in einer speziellen Kontra stimme. es war eine demokratische abstimmung und die user haben entschieden. Wenn wir dass jetzt alles nochmal kontrollieren lassen würden, hätten wir ja fast schon einen polizeistaat^^. Außerdem scheint mir das mal wieder ein versuch zu sein (siehe Hilfbrigade) irgendwelche Titel oder sonderrechte für die Benutzer zu schaffen. Ich denke wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Klassen, was die Benutzer womöglich in gruppen spalten könnte. Das Problem bei den wahlen liegt auch nicht in den Kontras und deren angeblich schlechten Begründungen sondern eher in den durchwinkern, die sich einfach die länge des Artikels, die Bilder, oder die Autoren ansehen und dann ein kurzes Pro (Pro: Ja, ist lsw bzw. exz--XY) hinschreiben. Wenn man von den Kontras Argumente haben will, sollten die Pros auch begründet werden. Das würde vielleicht sicherstellen, dass der Artikel auch von den wählern gelesen wird. Daher sollten diese Inqs auch besonders Pros streichen können, die nicht stichhaltig scheinen. Sonst können wir ja gleich an jeden artikel einen Hacken drannklatschen und diese Auszeichnung damit in der Bedeutungslosigkeit verschwinden lassen. Weiterhin habe ich keine Ahnung wer diese Rollen übernehmen sollte. Eigentlich müssten es User sein, die selbst nicht in die Wahlen involviert sind.--Yoda41 Admin 21:09, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Das ist jetzt nicht wirklich dein Ernst oder? Es kommt wohl inzwischen schon fast bei jeder Wahl vor, dass bei Kontras eine Diskussion begonnen wird. Und ein Pro zu streichen, ist doch kompletter Blödsinn, denn wenn ein Artikel offensichtlich nicht exzellent ist, werden die aktiven Benutzer darauf aufmerksam und geben dann ihre begründeten Kontras ab, um das Bestehen der Wahl zu verhindern. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass sich dann plötzlich einige Benutzer über andere stellen. Inquisitoren bekämen das Recht und die Aufgabe die Wahlen im Auge zu behalten und sind nicht höher gestellt als sonst einer und ihre Stimmen zählen nicht mehr als von anderen. Es ist einfach so, dass es bei den Wahlen eindeutig immer wieder zu Unzufriedenheiten kommt und endlose Diskussionen begonnen werden. Ich sage nicht, dass der letzte Artikel da von Kyle (passt grad als Beispiel, nicht böse sein^^) seine exzellent Auszeichnung bekommen hätte, wenn Inquisitoren am Werk gewesen wären, denn schließlich waren alle Kontras begründet. Ich konnte dazu nichts sagen, weil ich mich damit nicht auskannte, aber es wurde sofort wieder eine Diskussion entfacht und jedes Kontra infrage gestellt, was ich nicht verstehen konnte, da sie eigentlich alle eine triftige Begründung hatten. Man muss die Wahlen mal wieder in den Griff bekommen und ein paar Benutzer, die das im Auge behalten mit Nationalsozialismus (ja Polizeistaat ist das) zu vergleichen, finde ich schon arg heftig. Ich persönlich kann mit Kritik umgehen nur will ich eine Begrünung haben und wenn ich die nicht bekomme, vergeht bei mir der Spaß und am Ende lass ich mich auf ein niedriges Niveau ab und beleidige auch noch Leute, was ich sonst nicht unüberlegt tue. Jaina 00:42, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Tut was sie sagt. Ich hab ein Bild von ihr, wo sie ne Schrotflinte in der Hand hält. Ne, Spass bei Seite. Ein neues Amt einführen halte ich ebenfalls nicht für sinnvoll. Was aber sinnvoll ist, ist die Aufgabe die diesem Amt übertragen werden sollte. Ich denke auch, dass wir hier keien Wahlmaschinen heranzüchten sollten sondern, dass nur mündige Benutzer wählen sollten. Ich weiß was Jaina meint. Es kommt immer wieder vor, dass ein (leider meistens jüngerer) Benutzer meint... "hey dass kann doch nicht alles sein, was da steht" und stimmt mit kontra, weil ihm ein oder zwei Punkte einfach fehlen.... aus welchen fadenscheinigen gründen auch immer. Das es dazu keine Quellen gibt, interessiert sie dabei leider wenig. Man könnte einfach sagen sie haben keine Ahnung, aber leider wissen sie es halt nicht besser. Während hingegen ein (älterer) erfahrener User schaut, wer den Artikel geschrieben hat, kurzen Blick auf die Quellenliste wirft, und sagt "jop... alles drin", zumal sie wissen, dass dieser Benutzer alles Menschenmögliche tut um alle verfügbaren Quellen einzuarbeuten. Da kränkt das natürlich etwas, wenn da jmd ankommt und meint es sei nicht alles drin. Um zurückzukommen auf das Thema, wäre das der ort von Garms Inquisitoren (der name ist schon irgendwie blöd) ins Spiel kommen. Aber denke ich, dass die unnötig sind. In wirklichkeit bräuchte man meiner meinung nach nur mehr Admins. Und nicht nur einen, wie in naher Zukunft gesucht werden wird, sondern gleich so drei. Dann soltlen die aber auch feste Aufgabenbereich zugeteilt bekommen. Immoment schmeißen ja 2 Admins mehr oder minder den ganzen Laden und das kanns nicht sein, da sie ja somit Mädchen für alles sind, obschon sie ihre Spezailgebiete haben. Inquisitoren köntnen sowas nicht regeln, dafür würde ihn die Autorität fehlen und jeder der meint übergangen owrden zu sein, würde denen die Bude einrennen bzw. auch Inqui werden wollen um sich dann bei deren Artikel zu rächen o.ä. . Bei einem Admin hingegen würde das etwas anders aussehn. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:13, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich gebe Modgamers in dem Punkt Recht, dass wir evt. ein paar neue Admins brauchen (wie viele das nun sein sollen, gehört nicht in diese Diskussion). So wäre es besser, dass sich die Admins mehr um die Wahlen kümmern. Ich will keinenfalls die Arbeit unserer Admins in Frage stellen, aber wie Modgamers schon richtig sagte, kümmern sich momentan lediglich zwei Admins um das "Tagesgeschäft" – das sind zu wenige, als dass sie auch die Wahlen überwachen könnten. Schließlich sind sie auch nur Menschen und können sich nicht um zig Dinge gleichzeitig kümmern. Gruß 11:07, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Nun im Grunde ist ja der Vorschlag mit den Inquisitoren kein Widerspruch dazu. Es geht ja im Prinzip darum, dass wir über Leute verfügen, die ein Auge auf die Wahlen haben können. Ob dies nun "gewöhnliche" Benutzer oder Administratoren sind, ist dabei eigentlich unerheblich. Außerdem liegt es auf der Hand, dass so nicht nur die Wahlen wenn nötig besser geregelt würden, sondern auch die alltägliche administrative Arbeit auf mehr Hände verteilt werden könnte. Doch solche Neuernennungen oder das Aufstellen der Inquisitoren (@Moddi: Ja, der Begriff ist historisch vorbelastet... Bild:--).gif) liegen letztlich in der Zuständigkeit des momentanen Admin-Teams. Kurz gesagt: Ich hätte weder gegen die Aufstellung von bloßen Wahlbeobachtern noch gegen die Ernennung weitere Admins etwas einzuwenden. Kyle22 13:11, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Vielleicht wären ein oder zwei Admins sogar besser. Die könnten dann die Wahlen regeln und schneller reagieren, wenn wiedermal irgendein bekloppter hier Terror macht. Beides (also Inquisitoren und mehr Admins) wär natürlich am besten. MfG, Wolverine Koon 13:15, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also ich halte Inquisitoren eigentlich auch nicht für nötig. So häufig gibt es nun auch nicht "zweifelhalfte" Stimmen bei Wahlen, und das Diskutieren reicht völlig aus. Zudem finde ich es einfach moralisch nicht richtig, Stimmen zu streichen, ich meine wie soll sich der Typ fühlen, dem die Stimme gestrichen wird? Außerdem ist es bei politischen Wahlen auch nicht so, dass eine Stimme gestrichen wird, weil der Wähler Merkel wegen ihrer Klamottenmarke o.Ä. wählt. Sowas halten zwar die meisten für unsinnig und trotzdem wird es nicht gestrichen, und ich denke wenn wir demokratisch bleiben wollen, dürfen wir keine Inquisitoren einführen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:37, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) @Moddi dieses Bild wurde nur für private Zwecke aufgenommen!^^ Nene aber mal im Ernst ich stimme Moddi schon zu, dass hier Momentan meistens höchstens zwei Admins die Angelegenheiten regeln und ein paar mehr helfende Hände ganz praktisch wären, aber darum geht es hier ja nicht. Ich gehe jetzt mal auf Darth Mauls Klon ein, der im gewissen Sinne schon Recht hat, wenn er sagt die Demokratie könnte dann verloren gehen, nur glaube ich kommt Garms Vorschlag viel zu falsch rüber. Es ist dann ja nicht so, dass die Inquisitoren wild durch die Wahlen rennen und willkürlich Stimmen streichen. Nur eben bei grob ausgedrückter „dummer und unbegründeter Kritik“ sollten sie einschreiten und die tritt oft genug auf, wenn man die Wahlen mal genauer verfolgt. Es geht ja dann wirklich nur um Kontras wie „Also ich finde nicht, dass Aussehen in einen exzellenten Artikel gehört, da Aussehen Ansichtssache ist“ (tut mir leid dass ich jetzt auch grade was von Darth Mauls Klon rausgesucht habe, aber das hat es mir damals wirklich angetan – will dich jetzt nicht angreifen). Ihr scheint viel zu viel Macht in eine solche Benutzergruppe zu legen, doch die würde sich bloß zur Aufgabe nehmen, solchen Blödsinn Einhalt zu gebieten. Niemand sagt, dass die dann jede Stimme plötzlich infrage stellen, schließlich muss man auch mit Kritik umgehen können, nur würden sie eingreifen, wenn sie eine Ungerechtigkeit erkennen. Ich sehe das nämlich so, dass die Kontra-Stimmen dafür gedacht sein sollten, dem Autor Tipps zur Verbesserungen zu geben und wenn nichts dahinter steht, ist das einfach frustrierend und lässt keine Möglichkeit zur Verbesserung. Jaina 15:01, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :So wie ich die Idee verstanden habe geht es weiterhin nicht, dass ein einzelner Wahlbeobachter einfach eine Stimme streicht, sondern dass die sich dann darüber ausdiskutieren und abstimmen, sodass nicht einer einfach Stimmen streichen kann. Deshalb sollten es meiner Meinung nach auch nicht nur 2-3 sein, sondern vielleicht ein paar mehr. Bestimmte Benutzer werden sich nämlich höchstwahrscheinlich (wie bisher) bestimmmte Artikel, zu denen sie die Quelle vielleicht nicht gelesen haben noch nicht durchlesen wollen, weil sie die Quelle vielleicht selbst noch lesen wollen oder ähnliches. Wenn man jetzt nur drei hätte, könnte es da entweder sehr schnell pattsituationen geben, bzw evtl auch keine Person, die eine bestimmte Wahl kontrolliert. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:55, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich stimme Pandora da vollkommen zu, es sollten ausreichend Leute geben und da ohnehin so ziemlich jeder über ICQ oder Ähnlichem erreichbar ist, sehe ich auch kein Problem, dass die sich nicht verständligen können. Jaina 16:08, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bevor hier weiterdiskutiert wird, sollte ein konkreter Fall aus einer vergangenen Wahl aufgezeigt werden, wo eine Stimme hätte gestrichen werden sollen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:23, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hier haben die beiden Klingonen Kontra gestimmt und auch bei einer Nachfrage via ICQ konnten sie mir keinen genauen Grund nennen. Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt auf einen eigenen Artikel hinweise, doch das ist das erste Beispiel, was mir gerade eingefallen ist. Bel Iblis 18:27, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Die Wahl war doch aber bestanden. Welchen Sinn machen Inquisitoren? Eine lupenreine Wahl mit lauter Pro-Stimmen zu gewährleisten? Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:30, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Also nach einem solchen Beispiel wurde jetzt nicht verlang, aber hier ist eines. Cody konnte hat einem keinerlei Beispiele genannt, sodass man selbst nicht wusste, was man denn nun ändern soll. Auch die beiden anderen Kontra fallen unter die selbe Kategorie. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Garm Bel Iblis (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:45, 18. Jul. 2008) ::::Du hättest Codys Stimme und die beiden anderen Kontra-Stimmen gestrichen? Das halte ich für einen schweren Fehler. Cody hat auf sprachliche Fehler hingewiesen, ich habe mir eben den Artikel kurz angeschaut und sofort etwas gefunden: ...weshalb es bei einem Übungskampf mit Jacen explodierte und er ihr überrascht versehentlich den Arm abschnitt. "Überrascht versehentlich" ist kein guter Ausdruck, Cody hat also seine Kontra-Stimme sogar begründet, und seine Begründung ist berechtigt. Außerdem hatte die Wahl nur vier Fürstimmen, und hätte auch ohne die Gegenstimmen nicht bestanden. Dieser Fall zeigt deutlich auf, dass die Einführung von Inquisitoren ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung ist. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:54, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Oha. Eigentlich wollte ich den Vorschlag befürworten, doch es gibt da einen Haken: Er macht keinen Sinn. Die Stimme sollte, auch wenn schlecht erklärt o. Ä. gültig sein, da das immer noch eine Meinung ist. Eine Meinung wird nicht nur von handfesten Punkten geleitet. Zugegeben, oft ist eine Meinung nicht gerade gut oder ärgerlich, doch es rechtfertigt keine Zwangsenthaltung aus der Wahl. Auch wenn Wahlergebnisse manchmal dumm enden oder ärgerlich sind, so muss man sie akzeptieren. Dennoch denke ich, dass man manchmal beim abstimmen mehr objektiv denken soll. Dark Lord Disku 18:56, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Zu Tenel Ka kann ich noch sagen, dass Codys Kontra ausreichend und auch akzeptiert war (zumindest von mir) aber Kyles "es müsste herausragender sein" war nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Ich hatte noch einmal eine Abstimmung hier, wo ich Moddis Kontra akzeptiert habe, danach aber nur noch geht besser und da muss man viel machen bekommen habe. Das sind zwei Wahlen die mir spontan einfallen und die dann auch durchgefallen sind. Ich denke aber mittlerweile, dass hier falsch an die Sache rangegangen wird und auf keinen Fall ein Kontra gestrichen werden dürfte, bevor der Abgeber noch mal drauf angesprochen und untereinander beraten wurde. Jaina 20:22, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hier ist noch ein Kontra, das unsinnig war (sagt mir falls ich was falsch sehe) aber um sowas geht es mir persönlich, bei den Wahlen und nicht um Sprachliches, wo sich dann einfach nur der Autor angepisst fühlt, auch wenn es eindeutig gerechtfertigt ist. Jaina 20:27, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Auch da ist der Artikel durchgekommen:--Yoda41 Admin 21:34, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Das ändert nichts daran, dass die Begründung der Stimme völlig inakzeptabel ist. 21:37, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Nach BK: Es geht m.E. nicht darum, ob der Artikel nun durchkam oder nicht, sondern eher um die Tatsache, die Wahlen ernst zu nehmen und sich seriös damit auseinander zu setzen. 21:40, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Richtig. Auch wenn ein Artikel durchkommt, gibt es immer noch solch unbegründete Kontra-Stimmen, wie hier, die einfach sagen "find ich nicht exzellent." Und, das mussich auch noch sagen, würden Inqs zu deinem Beitrag, Andro, auch beitragen, oder nicht? Ich gebe bei den Abstimmungen im Allgemeinen zu, etwas eigene Meinung spielt schon mit, doch wenn man nicht sagen kann, was einen stört, dann sollte man es einfach lassen, abzustimmen. Es gibt viele Benutzer, die denken "Ah, ich kann wählen, dann mach ich das mal." Viele kletschen dann einfach ein Pro unter den Artikel, das dann immer gleich aussieht, oder meinen, Kontra geben zu müssen, bloß weil wer anders wirkliche Gründe genannt hat [[Diskussion:Mission nach Myrkr|hier]). Okay, da sage ich jetzt nichts gegen, doch man merkt, wer keine Ahnung hat und wer einfach abstimmt, weil er das Recht dazu hat. Das wirklich krasseste und meiner Meinung nach wichtigste Beispiel ist das hier, wo wirklich jedes Kontra einfach nur „finde ich nicht lesenswert“ war. Das einzige, was ich einigermaßen okay fand, war das von Darth Maulhalten, weil er wirklich etwas kritisierte, dabei hätte er einfach nur ein Rechtschreibprogramm durch den Artikel hätte laufen lassen können, aber nun gut, es war ein berechtiger Kritikgrund, der Rest nicht. Auch wenn der Artikel nicht genügend Pros hatte, hätte ein Inquisitor – und da bin ich bestimmt nicht der einzige, der das so sieht – helfen können. Zudem ist es krass, zu sagen, dass die Inquistoren ein „Schritt in die falsche Richtung“ sind. Wir kennen das gesamte Szenario bislang nur hypothetisch, bewährt hat sich nichts, wir diskutieren über eine mögliche Einführung und es gibt noch Stimmen, die noch überzeugt werden müssen, das ist kein Thema, doch direkt so krass zu werden und die Inquistoren für einen der schlimmsten Fehler zu halten, den die Jedipedia machen könnte – denn genau so hört sich dat für mich an –, halte ich einfach für überzogen. Premia, ich weiß, dass die Admins es in ihrer internen Diskussion abgelehnt haben, doch die Nutzerschaft der Jedipedia kann auch eine Entscheidung treffen, welche die Admins zumindest noch einmal zum Nachdenken anregen kann und soll. Wsa spricht denn dafür, es direkt als „Schritt in die falsche Richtung“ zu bezeichnen? Okay, ich gebe zu, meine Beispiele bei Garm und Tenel Ka waren nicht gut gewählt, da sie beim ersten ja einen Artikel zeigten, der durchgekommen ist, und beim zweiten auch dann berechtigte Kritik gab (wobei der Rest ja ähnlich wie bei dem Vic II oder ein Nachgeplappere war...). Was ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung? Ernennung neuer Admins? Die zwei, die im Moment alles regeln, reichen vollkommen aus und Yoda41 war bei Shaak Tis heutiger Attacke auch sofort zur Stelle. Außerdem weiß ich bei Modgamers, dass da auch noch persönliche Interessen eine Rolle spielen, aber gut. Weiterhin so machen, weil es ja „funktioniert“? Die Inquisitoren sollen einfach nur einen unabhängigen Wahlbeobachter schaffen, der unbegründete Stimmen streichen soll. Natürlich können wir es auch so machen, dass diese unbegründeten Kontra einfach in ein „Neutral“ verwandelt werden, das ginge ja auch. Und warum sollte ein Inquisitor keine Autorität haben? Sie sind von Admins – der höchsten Instanz innerhalb der Jedipedia – ernannte Wahlbeobachter und genießen, meines Erachtens, schon von deshalb eine Art autorität. Sie werden von Admins ernannt, weshalb niemand jetzt „denen die Bude einrennen bzw. auch Inqui werden... um sich dann bei deren Artikel zu rächen o.ä.“ will. Es gibt hier vernünftigte Benutzer, und wenn jemand nicht vernünftig ist, dann wissen die Admins wie das zu regeln. Und die, die Admins wohl hoffentlich als Inqs einsetzen, werden wohl durchaus wissen, wie mit sowas klarzuwerden. Ich fasse hier noch einmal alles zusammen: #Inqs genießen keinerlei Sonderrechte gegenüber anderen Benutzern außerhalb der Wahlen. #Sie sind unabhängige, von den Admins eingesetzt Wahlbeobachter, die befugt sind, unbegründete Stimmen in ein „Neutral“ zu verwandeln, sofern drei Inqs zustimmen. Es gab solche Fälle. Auch wenn sie gut ausgingen, sind sie immer eher deprimierend für den Benutzer gewesen. Damit das klar steht: Jeder hier sollte in der Lage sein, mit berechtiger Kritik umzugehen und sie als Chance zu sehen, den Artikel zu verbessern, doch was nützt eine Gegenstimme, die ihre Meinung nicht begründet und alles ruiniert? Genau. Nämlich nichts. Bel Iblis 22:38, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich weiß nicht woher du die Information hast, aber intern wurde dieses Thema nicht besprochen. Was mich bewogen hat die Einführung von Inquisitoren als einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung zu bezeichnen? Ich habe nach konkreten Fällen gefragt, die eine Streichung von Stimmen berechtigen, du hast konkrete Fälle aufgezeigt, was wiederum belegt hat, dass dort eine Streichung der Stimmen schlicht falsch gewesen wäre. Deshalb bezeichne ich eine Einführung von Inquisitoren als Schritt in die falsche Richtung, da eine Streichung der Stimmen dort falsch gewesen wäre. Was ist daran krass? Es ist nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Bedenklich ist auch, dass du in beiden Fällen Wahlen, die deinen eigenen Artikel betreffen oder einen Artikel, an dem du mitgearbeitet hast, aufgezeigt hast. Subjektive Fehlmeinungen sind die Folge, es spricht zu viel dagegen. Bisher haben die Wahlen gut geklappt, Pro- oder Kontra-Stimmen, die dem Artikel nicht gerecht werden, sind eher die Ausnahme. Den zweiten Punkt, den du in deinem ersten Post geschrieben hast ("Problemloserer Ablauf der Wahlen (keine Streiterein mehr oder ähnliches)"), wird so in der Form gar nicht realisierbar sein. Bei dem Fall mit Codys Kontra-Stimme, die du gestrichen hättest, hätten die Probleme und Streitereien erst angefangen. Als Autor sollte man also Kontra-Stimmen, auch wenn sie nicht begründet sind, wegstecken und mit Kritik umgehen können. Genau das ist nämlich das Problem, das ich hier sehe, dass Kontra-Stimmen persönlich genommen werden. An der Stelle möchte ich auf einen Punkt der Richtlinien aufmerksam machen: Gestimmt wird entweder mit Pro oder mit Kontra. ... Eine kurze Begründung mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen ist zwar zur weiteren Verbesserung des Artikels wünschenswert, jedoch nicht zwingend notwendig. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:46, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hätte da einen Kompromissvorschlag zu machen. Wenn jemand eine Kontra-Stimme gibt und in der Begründung einen Fehler bzw. Mängel aufzeigt, der bis zum Ende der Kandidatur beseitigt wird, dann aber diese negative Stimme (aus welchen Gründen auch immer) nicht ändert, sollte es doch wohl möglich sein, diese Stimme in der Auswertung als Neutral zu zählen. Dies ist deshalb möglich, da der Fehler nicht länger vorhanden ist. Natürlich sollte man dann Abwartend-Stimmen, die Mängel nennen, die dann allerdings nicht bis zum Ende der Frist ausgebessert werden, als Kontra werten. Eine solche Maßnahme würde zumindest einen Teil des (durchaus subjektiven) Problems auffangen. Außerdem möchte ich noch vorschlagen, das Edit-Limit für Exzellent-Wahlen auf 100 anzuheben. Viele Grüße, 17:05, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Dafür gibt es Abwartend. Eine Kontra-Stimme sollte nur durch denjenigen selbst geändert werden dürfen, der sie auch abgegeben hat. Das Edit-Limit für Exzellent-Wahlen auf 100 anzuheben halte ich für unnötig. Jedipedia soll kein privater Club werden, sondern eine freie Enzyklopädie bleiben. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 17:13, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich denke eigentlich auch, dass es bei "zweifelhaften" Stimmen andere Wege gibt als das Streichen von Stimmen. Jeder kann mal ne dumme Stimme machen, sogar ich hab das mal gemacht, was mir im Nachhinein auch leid tut, aber ich finde ebenfalls nicht, das Streichen angebracht wäre. Sowas kann gerne mal im Streit enden, zudem wie ich bereits gesagt habe, finde ich es von der moralischen und der demokratischen Seite nicht richtig. Man kann mit den Wählern diskutieren, wenn man eine Stimme für idiotisch hält, meistens zeigen die Leute ja Einsicht und ändern ihre Stimme, und wenn sie es trotzdem nicht tun, kann man 2 Wochen nach der gescheiterten Wahl den Artikel schließlich mit einem Neutral einfach wieder aufstellen, wo ist da das Problem? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:47, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich denke, die Streichung von Stimmen kann zu verschiedenen negativen Ergebnissen führen. Punkt Eins wurde schon genannt: Streichen von zu vielen Contra-Stimmen führt dazu, dass jeder Artikel Lesenswert oder Exzellent wird. Punkt Zwei: Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass so viele Stimmen gestrichen werden, dass es am Ende häufig nur noch Ausgleiche zwischen Pro- & Contra-Stimmen gäbe. Um noch mal zum Hauptthema der Diskussion zurückzukommen:Ich denke aus ähnlichen Gründen wie Darth Mauls Klon, dass die "Inquisitoren" nicht richtig wären. Demokratie ist doch das Wichtigste bei den Wahlen, die müssen doch nicht beobachtet werden, oder? (Jedenfalls nicht so). Ich stimme auch (ich glaube, Modgamers meinte das) zu, dass die Inqs über Kurz oder Lang höher stehen als die anderen User. Es mag nicht beabsichtigt sein, ich denke es könnte sogar nur (hört sich blöd an) im Unterbewusstsein der Nicht-Inquisitoren sein, aber so ein Schriftzug (Inquisitor) hinter dem Namen oder ein "Ich bin Inquisitor" im Profil sieht für mich aus, als ob diese Person höher steht, als die anderen Benutzer. | Meister Yoda 09:45, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) | Löschanträge In letzter Zeit ist mir vermehrt aufgefallen, dass auf Seiten Löschanträge gestellt werden. Mir kommt es so vor, als würden die Administratoren alle Seiten mit LAs sofort löschen, ohne auf die Diskussionsseite zu schauen. Auch werden auf Bilder LAs gesetzt, weil sie nicht verwendet werden. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass nicht unnötig Speicherplatz verbraucht werden soll (auch wenn nur wenig verwendet wird), allerdings sollten nicht Bilder gelöscht werden, die noch zur Diskussion stehen. Dies ist nur meine Einschätzung aus letzter Zeit, und ich kann mich irren. Ein paar Beispiele: Ben Kenobi hat die Seite ''Twilight gelöscht. Als Autor weiß ich nicht, was falsch ist. Die Seite enthielt zwar hauptsächlich nur einen Geschichts-Abschnitt, aber es sind über das Schiff im Moment keine weiteren Informationen verfügbar. Zwar hat WP einige Sachen über das Aussehen geschrieben, dies sind jedoch Vermutungen. Die Seite hätte erweitert werden können, wenn weitere Informationen erscheinen. Ich habe auf jeden Fall keine Lust, noch einmal auf der Basis der Trailer einen Geschichts-Abschnitt zu formulieren, die Infobox herauszusuchen, die Kategorisierung vorzunehmen... Dies alles sind kleine Sachen, aber zusammen dauern sie lange. Wenn ein Artikel falsch ist, dann kann er mit einer Qualitätssicherungsvorlage markiert werden, aber, wie es bei Vorlage:LA lautet: „Ein Löschantrag sollte immer das letzte Mittel einer Mitarbeit sein“. Auch die auf dieser Seite angegebene Benachrichtigung des Autors des Artikels habe ich noch nicht in der Jedipedia erlebt. Ein weiteres Beispiel: Es wurden drei TCW-Konzeptzeichnungen von Asajj Ventress gelöscht, weil sie nicht verwendet werden. Dies geschah aber erst Stunden, nachdem sie vom Artikel entfernt wurden. Ich führe mit Little Ani immer noch eine Diskussion, in wie weit die Konzeptzeichnungen auf Jedipedia gehören, aber das ist eine andere Diskussion. Das Bild RetailClain.jpg wurde um 17:36 vom Artikel gelöscht, zwei Stunden später wurde ein LA gestellt, obwohl Admiral Ackbar auf der Diskussionseite noch eine Frage gestellt hat. Dies sind einige Beispiele, die mir spontan eingefallen sind, und, wie schon gesagt, kann ich mich auch irren und meine Einschätzung ist falsch, allerdings gab es in letzter Zeit auf mehreren Seiten Diskussionen (z.B. auf den Exzellent/Lesenswert-Wahlseiten, wo es mehr Streitigkeiten als früher gibt). Ich will nur noch einmal an den Inhalt der Seite Vorlage:LA erinnern. Bei Spam und Vandalismus sind LAs gerechtfertigt, aber bei Artikeln über einen Film, der bald erscheint, sollten die LA-Steller erst einmal überlegen, ob man nicht besser eine Qualitätssicherungsvorlage einfügen sollte, bis der Film erscheint. Viele Grüße, 75.148.155.249 (eigtl. ) 06:14, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Man könnte ja (Wie in Wiki- und Wookieepedia üblich) eine Seite Jedipedia:Löschdiskussionen einführen, wo in strittigen Fällen über eine evt. Löschung beraten wird. Es muss ja nicht eine ganze Woche sein, aber 2 oder 3 Tage wären angemessen. Das gibt jedem genug Zeit, Argumente zum behalten vorzubringen oder den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Spam wird natürlich weiter schnellgelöscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:25, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich glaube nicht dass so eine Seite bei uns viel Sinn macht, weil hier einfach zu wenig aktive Leute am Werk sind. Natürlich kommt es vor, dass manchmal wirklich übereilt etwas gelöscht wird, aber mir ist das in dem Ausmaß bisher noch nicht aufgefallen. Obwohl wir hier wohl wirklich viele Streitereien haben... 91.34.193.228 19:35, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) das war übrigens ich Jaina 19:36, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Also erstmal bezweifle ich stark, dass die Admins einfach willkürlich jeden LA löschen. Zu deinen Beispielen kann ich jetzt nix sagen, da ich da jetzt zu ungenau informiert bin, aber du hast gewisserweise schon Recht, man sollte nicht immer direkt einen LA stellen. Allerdings sind es meist Artikel, die aus einem oder zwei Sätzen ohne Quelle bestehen, wo zu 99% nichts mehr kommen wird, auf denen LA's stehen. Bei sowas sehe ich halt keine andere Möglichkeit als LA. Wenn es allerdings noch halbwegs Hoffnung gibt, werde ich mich von meiner Seite aus erst mal andere Vorlagen benutzen sowie den Autor kontaktieren. Ansonsten denke ich, dass man, wenn man gegen einen LA ist, es einfach auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben kann und wenn man mit einer Löschung nicht einverstanden ist, kann man den jeweiligen Admin auch auf seiner Diskussion kontaktieren und mit ihm dort diskutieren. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:05, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube es würde reichen, wenn man sich vorher überlegt, wie schlimm es um den Artikel steht. Gelöscht werden sollte nur ein Artikel, der keine Quellen, keine brauchbaren Informationen und keine Aussicht auf besserung (z.B. weil er bearbeitet wird, auf der Diskussionsseite eifrig diskutiert wird etc.) hat. so wie es derzeit ist, habe ich leider auch fast das gefühl, das gewürfelt wird, ob man LA, NA, KQ, Unvollständig oder Stub reinstellt... und das häufige Argument, die meisten würden lieber einen völlig neuen Artikel schreiben, als einen NA oder Stub zu überarbeiten, ist finde ich das schlimmste, was man sagen kann. (Das habe ich so, oder so ähnlich schon mehrfachgehört!) ::::Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: entweder werden die Qualitätssicherungsvorlagen (NA, KQ, Unvollständig und Stub) ernst genommen und es wird auch daran gearbeitet, oder man muss einfach alles was in diese Kats fällt löschen. 10:28, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Dass Artikel lieber besser neu geschrieben als von Grund auf überarbeitet werden, ist einfach Tatsache und deshalb ist der Nutzen-Faktor der Stub-Vorlage merklich gering. Das ist keine Marotte, die sich die Benutzer auf Jedipedia ausgedacht haben, sondern das ist in allen Wiki-Projekten so. Wenig Aufsehen erregende Lemmata, die eine Stub-Vorlage tragen, dümpeln Jahre lang vor sich hin. Wenn es den Artikel gar nicht gibt, fällt das eher auf und der Artikel kann besser eingestellt werden. Das ist der Grund, warum die deutschsprachige Wikipedia die Stub-Vorlage seit geraumer Zeit einfach abgesetzt hat. Sie bringt einfach zu wenig, animiert Leute nicht zum Schreiben, sondern Stubs sind ein enormes Ärgernis für die Leserschaft und für qualitätsbewusste Autoren, die dem Müll dann wieder hinterräumen müssen. Stubs werden auch hier von vornherein gelöscht, was ich als extrem sinnvoll erachte und kann einer widerlegen, dass es der Qualität des Wikis schadet? Wohl kaum, denn Stubs steigern nicht die Qualität, sie setzen sie herab. Der ''Twilight-Artikel war vielleicht etwas voreilig gelöscht worden, aber dann kann man sich an den betreffenden Admin wenden und nicht wieder gleich eine Grundsatzdiskussion beginnen. Organisierte Löschdiskussionen finde ich zu bürokratisch und bei der Anzahl von Stimmen und Meinungen überflüssig. Löschdiskussionen entstehen schon jetzt je nach Bedarf und so sollte es auch weitergeführt werden.--Little Ani 11:23, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe den Artikel aus 2 Gründen gelöscht: 1. Der Einleitungssatz hieß "Die Twilight ist ein Schiff." 2. Darauf folgte ein Zweizeiler zur Geschichte, was den ganzen Aufwand nicht lohnte. Auch die Infobox wirkte völlig fehl am Platz. Deshalb sollten wir lieber warten, bis mehr bekannt ist. 15:51, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Anfangs wollte ich auch die entsprechenden Personen ansprechen, allerdings habe ich mich dazu entschieden, hier zu schreiben, als sich die Löschungen gehäuft haben. The Clone Wars ist auf jeden Fall ein Thema, dass aktuell ist und dessen Artikel noch bearbeitet werden. Was mich am meisten geärgert hat, waren die Löschungen der Konzeptzeichnungen, weil ich noch mit Little Ani am Diskutieren war und die Bilder wieder hochgeladen mussten. Aber ich habe mich wohl mit den Löschanträgen getäuscht. Viele Grüße, 12.108.76.197 (eigtl. ) 17:39, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) mehr Links Es sollten mehr direkte verbindungslinks auf der Hauptseite sein.zb.artikel: Grievous,Windu,Vader,Yoda.....Das würde mehr eindruck machen.Warlord Grievous. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Warlord Grievous (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:36, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST)) :Lesenswerte bzw exzellente Artikel sind schon vom Protal aus verlinkt. Eine Verlinkung von der Hauptseite aus ist unnötig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:41, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Zudem gibt es den Artikel des Monats sowie "Schon gewusst...", wo schon einige Links vorhanden sind. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:45, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Es gibt mehr als genug Einstiegspunkte: die Protale, Artikel des Monats, direktlink auf Star Wars, die sechs Filme, zehn Kategorien, Ären, neue Artikel (Wusstest du, dass...) und die Links im Zitat der Woche... mehr brauchen wir nicht. 15:57, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Neue Admins? Ich hätte mal einen Vorschlag oder besser eine Anregung. Ich wäre dafür das es einen oder zwei Admins aufgestellt werden damit den jetzigen Admins ein wenig von ihrer Arbeit abnehmen können und das die Alltagsarbeit nicht an einem der Admins hängen bleibt und sie auch noch zum Artikel schreiben kommen. Ich bring die Frage ob mehr Admins gewünscht sind aus dem Grund vor da mittlerweile die Zahl der Benutzer bei 1650 (als ich mich angemeldet hab waren es ein bisschen mehr als 1000 und 5 Admins) liegt und Aufgrund des damit verbunden größere Verwaltungsaufwand (Löschen von Spam, Bilder,..., als Ansprechpartner bei Problemen, etc ...) ist die Frage brauchen wir mehr Admins? Denn nicht jeder Admin kann immer da sein und da wir nur 4 haben ist die Frage finde ich gerechtfertigt. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 23:13, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die Frage, ob es nötig ist, sollten wohl direkt die Admins beantworten, da sie wohl am direktesten den Aufwand der ganzen Sache erfassen können. Die Benutzerzahl allein denke ich kann nicht als Argumentation verwendet werden, da wohl die Zahl der Benutzer, die regelmässig mitarbeiten mehr oder weniger seit längerem konstant bleibt. Nichtsdestotrotz erregt die JP jetzt mehr Aufmerksamkeit als früher, da sie einfach weiter bekannt ist, und wohl auch von einigen "ehemaligen" Benutzern, die ihren Spass darin suchen, die JP zu schänden, weil sie sich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt fühlen oder so etwas in die Richtung (ich bin kein Psychologe (; ). Lange Rede, wenig Sinn, ich denke die Admins sollten sagen, ob es nötig ist, oder nicht, da sie den Aufwand/eine Aufwandsänderung wohl am besten beurteilen können. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:02, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Zudem sollte man abwägen, was die jeweiligen Personen für die Jedipedia getan haben (unabhängig von den Edits). Zudem die Zugehörigkeitsdauer, denn die meisten haben sehr viele Edits gemacht, die durch zwanzig Maliges editieren oder zahlreiches schreiben auf Diskus entstanden sind, waren nach 1-6 Monaten aber wieder vollkommen weg. Das die Jedipedia soo enorm gewachsen ist (das mehr Admintätigkeit gebraucht wird), sehe ich nicht, da immer die selben Leute schreiben und editieren. Sicherlich werden die Admins da ein Machtwort sprechen. --DarthMomse 12:11, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Eigentlich wollte ich hier keine Diskusion starten in der diskutiert wird, wer als Kandidat in Frage kämme oder was die Vorraussetztungen für einen neuen Admin sind sondern nur ob neune Admins gewünscht sind. Den zur Zeit is es ja so das Yoda41 laut seiner Benutzerseite abwesend ist und Obi-Wan K. letzter Edit auch schon ein wenig zurückliegt, ich will die Admins damit nicht kritisieren es gibt wichtigeres als die Jedipedia, aber ich find es sollte ein größer Admin präsens da sein, da jeder seine Spezialgebiete hat und wenn einer nicht da ist kann fällt er als Ansprechpartner bei Problem weg und auf den anderen lastet eine größer Arbeitslast. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 12:46, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Das die Admins nicht gerade viel zu sehen sind habe ich Premia schon einmal gesagt. Damals kamen die Admins zu dem Schluss, dass keine neuen gebraucht werden. Aber ich finde seit dem ist Premia noch seltener da (er wird gute Gründe haben, aber das ändert nichts daran, das er nicht da ist um zu helfen) Obi-Wan K. ist hier nicht öfter gekommen und wenn Yoda auch noch weg ist, dann ist nur noch ein Admin oft genug verfügbar. Ich denka also Ben sollte die Frage beantworten, ob er es weiter "alleine" schafft, oder ob Hilfe benötigt wird. :::Zu der Frage, wer es wird/ werden könnte: Das muss entschieden werden wenn jemand gebraucht wird. Die eigentliche Entscheidung liegt dann bei den Admins, aber damit auch wir alle fröhlich diskutieren können gibt es ja ein neues Portal, das die Admins frei geben können. ::: 13:21, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wir dürfen dann jedoch nicht vergessen, dass alle Vorschläge für die Admins unverbindlich sind. Also wenn da jemand 100 Benutzer hinter sich hat, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er auch direkt das Adminamt erhält. Bel Iblis 13:31, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Wir hatten die Grundsatzdiskussion mit den Admins und der Pflegearbeit schon mehrmals. U.a. das Benutzer, Moderator und Ratssystem. Ben Kenobi fühlt sich etwas alleingelassen, vielleicht sollte man das nochmals abwägen. Vier Admins langen eigentlich, doch wenn zwei inaktiv sind, sollte man diese nicht einfach raushauen, weil sie immerhin schon sehr lange dabei sind, dafür eventuell noch einen Löschmeister dazuholen. Mit vier Personen +/- sollte man eigentlich hinkommen. --DarthMomse 13:57, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Dann möchte ich mich als Admin mal zu Wort melden. Bild:--).gif Erst einmal muss ich sagen, dass diese Diskussion in ähnlicher Form regelmäßig geführt wird und eigentlich immer zum selben Schluss kommt: So lange sich die Anzahl an Stammusern nicht erhöht, werden keine neuen Admins benötigt. Ich möchte das erklären. Natürlich steigt die Anzahl an Benutzern, aber sie kommen und gehen wieder. An der Anzahl an Stammusern hat sich in letzter Zeit nicht sehr viel getan, und diese Anzahl ist ausschlaggebend. Denn so lange diese sich nicht erhöht, bleiben die Aktivitäten in der Jedipedia für die Admins überschaubar. Ich möchte noch etwas zu Codys Vorwurf sagen, ich wäre nicht da um zu helfen. Du irrst dich Cody, ich schaue mir täglich mehrmals die Letzten Änderungen an und antworte umgehend auf Fragen in meiner Diskussion. Den Vorwurf also bitte nochmal überdenken. Bild:--).gif Zu Obi-Wan K. und Yoda41: Ich weiß nicht, ob alle das Admin-Forum kennen, aber dort sind sie ständig präsent. Die eigentliche Administration wird dort betrieben, hier in der Jedipedia sind es ja eher Wartungsarbeiten (Sperren, Löschen, etc.) Also alles im grünen Bereich. Pandora hat es richtig erkannt, dass die Admins selbst den Aufwand am direktesten erfassen können. Wenn der Aufwand zu groß werden sollte, werden wir hier nach eurem Meinungsbild fragen und einen neuen Admin ernennen. Im Moment ist das aber wie gesagt nicht nötig. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:40, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Nach BK: Ist ja das was ich gesagt habe. Nun sollte man Ben mal fragen, wie er zu der ganzen Sache steht, weil er ist ja der, welcher hauptsächlich die "Wartungsarbeiten" erledigt. Ob es daran liegt, dass er so übermäßig aufmerksam ist oder an den anderen, müsst ihr abschätzen. Die anderen sind da ja eher verhalten, doch hat man keines Falls das Gefühl, dass die JP aus den Fugen gerät. Alles ist ja völligst okay! --DarthMomse 14:55, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Nun, ich denke kennen tun das Adminforum nur die Admins und LittleAni, der Rest sollte es eigentlich nicht kennen. Aber davon gehört hab ich schon... Pandora Diskussion 16:34, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bildversionen Wenn von einem Bild mehrere Versionen hochgeladen sind, führt das immer wieder zu dem Problem, dass das alte Bild weiter angezeigt wird, allerdings mit den Propotionen den neuen. Auserdem kommte es immer wieder vor, dass neue, unerfahrene Benutzer Bilder mehrfach hochladen, was Speicherpaltz verschwendet oder gar von bereits verwendeten Bildern neue, so nicht verwendbare Versionen hochladen. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass, wenn das möglich ist, die Option "Neue Version hochladen" ausgeschaltet wird, das würde beide Probleme lösen, oder die Bildanzeige abgeändert wird, dass immer die neueste Version korrekt angeziegt wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:19, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das Problem ist, dass es uns bisher nicht gelungen ist, den Fehler zu beheben. Wir sind für Vorschläge dankbar. 17:22, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Von jedem Bild nur eine Version, bei einer neuen Version ein neuer Dateiname wäre eine Lösung. Das Bild dann überall auszutaschen ist eine Sachen von meist weniger als einer Minute. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:24, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Naja, die meisten erfahreneren Benutzer machen das ja schon so... Pandora Diskussion 17:27, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Bei Wikipedia gibt es eine Purge-Funktion. Damit werden die Thumbnails gelöscht und neu erstellt. Viele Grüße, 17:27, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Er meint, dass man die Option Neue Version hochladen komplett entfernt, weil sie sowieso unnütz ist, wenn sie nicht funktioniert. So kämen neue Benutzer gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken, eine neue Version hochzuladen. Irgendwie müsste sich das doch aus den Systemtexten entfernen lassen, oder nicht?--Little Ani 17:29, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Die Purge-Funktion kannst du auch bei uns anwenden. Allerdings muss das dann jeder selber machen. Und das Problem wird generell nicht gelöst. Komischerweise funktioniert das anscheinend aber auf der WP, die laden munter neue Versionen eines Bildes hoch. 17:31, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::"Neue Version" Hochladen ist ein Benutzerrecht, das normal jeder hat. Premia könnte also einigen Benutzergruppen diese Möglichkeit entziehen. (Einfach die reupload-Rechte in den LocalSettings auf false setzen). 17:38, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Episodenguide Liebe Admins, ich würde gerne meinen Vorschlag los werden. Er basiert auf der Anlegung eines Episodenguides zu The Clone Wars (und dieser Realserie die Lucas plant etc.). Das Ziel ist es andere Benutzer über die einzelnen Episoden der neuen Animationsserie zu informieren, falls sie nicht in der Lage waren eine Episode anzuschauen. Dazu wäre eventuell das Erstellen einer Vorlage notwendig. Im Artikel würde man dann Auskunft über den Verlauf der Geschichte in der entsprechenden Episode geben, die wichtigsten Personen und Ereignisse aufzählen. Auch wenn erst am 14. August der Film zum Start der Serie in den Kinos kommt und die Serie in unbekannter Zukunft erscheinen wird, wäre es vllt. wichtig über so etwas nach zu denken. -- Gruß Meister Plo Koon 19:11, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Noch Frag'n?! :Das Konzept, wie die einzelnen Folgen und die Serie insgesamt verarbeitet werden, ist eigentlich schon in trockenen Tüchern. Hier mal eine Zusammenfassung, die im Laufe einer anderen Diskussion so entstanden ist: Es gibt einen Artikel zur Serie – The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie). Dort kommen allgemeine Informationen zur Serie rein, sowie ein kurzer Handlungsabriss (ganz grob und völlig oberflächlich) und eine Übersichtstabelle mit allen Episoden und Staffeln. Daneben gibt es Artikel zu den einzelnen Episoden der Serie. Dort kommt eine Inhaltsangabe rein, ein Abschnitt Dramatis personae, Infobox, Hinter den Kulissen (sofern vorhanden) und die Navigationsleiste zur TV-Serie. Unabhängig davon existieren ein Artikel zum Film (The Clone Wars (Film)) und ein Artikel zum ganzen Projekt mit übergreifenden Informationen außerhalb der Serie und dem Kinofilm (The Clone Wars). Es ist also schon vorgesorgt worden. Ein wichtiger Punkt ist allerdings, dass die Artikel zu den einzelnen Episoden erst dann geschrieben werden, wenn die Folge erstmals im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde.--Little Ani 19:22, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Etwas anderes als die aktuellen Artikel sollte man nicht anlegen. So wie ich dich verstanden habe, würde der Artikel über die Folgen ja in der jeweiligen Episode bzw. Fernsehserie erläutert werden. Etwas anderes würde den Rahmen sprengen, da wir ja keine Seite sind, die über die Fernsehserie primär redet. --DarthMomse 19:26, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Äh, nein. „Daneben gibt es Artikel zu den einzelnen Episoden der Serie.“ Wie kann man das falsch verstehen? Irgendwie verstehe ich deine Anmerkung nicht. Wie soll der Artikel in der Serie erläutert werden!?--Little Ani 19:31, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich meinte das nicht so, sondern eher dass dann dieser Artikel in Form eines Guides geschrieben wird. Wenn du das so meinst, wie jedes Buch geschrieben wird mit einer Inhaltsangabe, dann ist das ja genau richtig und kann ja so als Quelle verwendet werden. Schau dir mal ein Guide einer Serie ist, dann weißt du was ich meinte. War nicht so deutlich von mir geschrieben, geb ich zu.--DarthMomse 19:46, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::In dem Artikel zur Serie kommt nur eine Übersichtstabelle der Folgen und ein extrem grober Handlungsabriss. Die Handlungen zu den einzelnen Folgen kommen dort nicht rein, denn dafür gibt es dann die Artikel zu den einzelnen Episoden, die aber – zur Prävention halbgarer Vorabinfos und Spekulationen – erst bei Erstausstrahlung der jeweiligen Folge geschrieben werden. Ein Bild wie bei einem Episodenguide entsteht nicht.--Little Ani 19:57, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Neues Quellensystem Ich möchte mal unser Quellensystem zur Diskussion stellen. Dies wollte ich zwar schon vor langer Zeit stellen, doch erst jetzt ist mir die ganze Problematik nochmal richtig zum Kopf gestiegen. Mir geht es, vorab schonmal, nicht um möglicherweise dubiose Quellen herbeizuführen eine Lockerung des ganzen, sondern eine Neuaufteilung. Mir fällt es immer auf, dass so allgegenwärtige Sachen wie der Todesstern oder so in zahlreichen Büchern erwähnt werden, aber als "volle" Quelle im Artikel auftauchen. Zudem gibt es noch den Unterschied zwischen "Erwähnung im Buch" und Tatsache im "Sachbuch" - Weblinks werden ja schon differenziert dargestellt. Ich würde deshalb eine neue Leiste hervorbringen, die Erwähnungen, Auftreten oder irgentwie so in der Richtung heisst. Dazu die Sachbücher mit einer Klammer als solche hervorheben. Das hätte den Vorteil, dass man wirkliche Quellen mit bloßem Auftreten nicht verwechselt. Natürlich konnte man diese Leiste auch sparen, indem man das altbekannte (erwähnt) hinten dran hängt, doch habe ich das seit einigen Monaten in keinem Artikel mehr gesehen oder sehr sehr wenigen. Wäre halt eine Menge Arbeit, aber je früher man anfängt, desto leichter wird es. --DarthMomse 22:43, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich halte das kaum für nötig, mit dem momentanen Quellensystem gibt es keinerlei Probleme, zudem wäre es eine Mörderarbeit, das alles plötzlich umzustellen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:46, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich sehe das eigentlich auch so. Nur weil ein „erwähnt“ hinten dranhängt, gibt das überhaupt nichts über den Inhalt aus. Ganze Abschnitte in Artikeln basieren nur auf Erwähnungen und wenn einem das doch so interessiert, kann man ja auch bei Wookieepedia nachgucken. Wenn jetzt aber genauere Quellenangaben gewünscht sind, sollte man vielleicht mal klären, ob in Zukunft Einzelnachweise gemacht werden sollen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass einige Benutzer das mittlerweile zu jedem Abschnitt machen und bei manchen Artikeln ist das sicher auch sinnvoll, nur habe ich keine Lust (da ich das bisher nämlich nicht mache) die später überall nachzutragen. Wenn man an einem Artikel arbeitet, ist es ganz leicht die einzutragen, nur sobald man durch ist, wäre es blöd alles noch mal rauszusuchen. Jaina 23:44, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich finde die Abschnitte auch unnötig, da es letztendlich keinen Mehrwert bringt. Volle Quellen und Auftreten sind irgendwelche Eigendefinitionen. Wenn Anakin im Buch Die Feuertaufe auftaucht und der Inhalt im Artikel verarbeitet wird, ist der Roman nichts anderes als eine Quelle. Von dem her bin ich mit dem aktuellen System ganz zufrieden.--Little Ani 06:41, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * Wenn man unterscheiden will, wie viel man in den unterschiedlichen Quellen zum Thema erfahren kann, dann sind die Einzelnachweise doch ideal dafür. Und ein Buch, in dem etwas wirklich nur erwähnt wird (etwa: "Nachdem der Todesstern Alderaan zerstört hatte, schloss sich XY der Rebellion an." als "Quelle" zum Todesstern), ohne weitere neue Informationen zu geben, hat unter Quellen sowiso nichts verloren. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 13:02, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Ich hab die Spoilerwarnung mal auf den Bereich reduziert, der auch wirklich einen Spoiler enthält, damit man nicht gleich vor der ganzen Diskussion zurückschreckt. ;) Spoilerwarnung für Diskussionen Wie wäre es mit einer Spoilerwarnungsvorlage für Diskussionsseiten, die die Seite dann in keine Kategorie packt? Wäre das machbar? Bel Iblis 20:19, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das Problem ließe sich auch ganz eingach lösen, (hab mir grad mal Wikipedia-Vorlagen angeguckt) wenn mal einer der Admins in die Spoilervorlage den Code | | Kategorie:Spoilerwarnung}} einfügt, da dann nur die Artikel kategorisiert werden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:55, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Warum sollen Diskussionen nicht in der Kategorie:Spoilerwarnung aufgeführt werden? Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:33, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hielt das hier für den richtigen Ort, weil ich ja einen neuen Vorschlag hatte. Wir können die Diskussion gerne verschieben, doch wo wir ja einmal dabei sind, können ja hier noch ein paar Benutzer ihre Meinung äußern und es gibt kein Durcheinander. Ich mein, hier passt es ja auch rein... 'Bel Iblis' 22:35, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Die Kategorie Spoilerwarnung ist doch primär dafür da, um Artikel mit Spoilern zu haben, sodass man kontrollieren kann, wo noch Spoiler drin sind. Also sollten auch die in den Diskus da rein eingeordnet werden. Weil aus den Diskus müssen die auch entfernt werden... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:27, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Richtig, deshalb brauchen wir keine extra Spoilervorlage für Diskussionen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:32, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Alte Spoiler Die Spoielrwarnung soll ja dazu dienen, damit Leuten, die auf die deutsche Erscheinung warten, die Spannung nicht verdorben wird. Wenn aber mit einer deutschen Erscheinung nicht zu rechnen ist, kann man auch niemandem die Spannung verderben, folglich ist eine Spoilerwarung bei solchen Fällen unnötig. Dager würde ich vorschlagen, dass Material, das min. 5 Jahre auf englisch draußen ist und bei dem auch keine Übersetzung angekündigt ist, nicht mehr mit einer Spoilerwarung versehen werden muss. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:10, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Dafür wäre ich auch, da es einfach sinnlos ist Teile in Spoiler zu setzen von denen man ganz genau weiß, dass die niemals in unsere Sprache übersetzt werden. Die Vorlage ist dann einfach für immer darin und das ist nicht ihr Zweck. Ob fünf Jahre jetzt eine gute Zeitangabe ist, weiß ich nicht genau, weil englische Neuerscheinungen doch eigentlich immer bald darauf einen deutschen Erscheinungstermin erhalten oder überhaupt die Angabe einer geplanten Übersetzung. Vielleicht würden drei Jahre auch schon ausreichen. Jaina 18:30, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Sehe ich eigentlich genauso. Hauptsächlich dient ja ein Spoiler dazu, kürzlich erschienendes zu markieren, damit nicht die ganze Spannung genommen wird. Bei längerer Zeit fällt dieser Punkt ja weg. Ich fände 3 Jahre eigentlich ganz passend, da 5 Jahre schon eine immense Zeit ist. --DarthMomse 18:40, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Mit drei Jahren bin ich auch einverstanden, es ist egal, ob jetzt 3, 5 oder 7, hautsachen, die Warung kommt irgendwann weg. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:31, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wenn es keine Widersprüche gibt, könnte das doch eigentlich in den Richtlinien umgesetzt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:05, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich persönlich wär auch dafür. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 18:31, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Artikelnamen von realen Personen In letzter Zeit kam es öfters vor, dass Artikel von Schauspielern o.ä. insoweit verschoben wurden, dass dieser dem "echten" Namen der Person entsprach, welches auch etwähige Zweitnamen umfasste. Meiner Meinung nach (auch auch der von anderen), kann man aber die Regelung nach Vollständigen und richtigen Artikelnamen, welche wir im Star Wars-Teil der Enzyklopädie pflegen, nicht auf den realen Teil anwenden. Dies habe ich bereits bei der Diskussion:Natalie Portman#Hilfe, bitte nicht angesprochen (woraufhin Yoda den Artikel zurück verschoben hat). Bei Persoenen mit mehreren Vornamen sollte man schlichtweg den "Rufnamen" werden, sowie in Fällen wie Natalie Portman auf den (selbstgewählten) Künstlernamen zurückgreifen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:18, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) *bump* --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:48, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Gebe ich Modgamers Recht. Also man sollte nicht auf den eher unbekannten Namen verlinken, da mal vorsichtig gesagt, sich sicher hier keiner für den Schauspieler interessiert, sondern für Star Wars, wodurch es mehr verwirrt als informiert.--DarthMomse 17:34, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Für das Lemma sollten wir in der Tat den Namen des Schauspielers nehmen, wie er üblicherweise im Abspann genannt wird. Also z. B. Ray Park statt Raymond Park. Der Artikel selbst kann dann mit Raymond Park beginnen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 17:54, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Wirds auch ins REgelwerk übernommen? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:10, 6. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Löschung von Stubs So direkt meine Idee ist das jetzt hier nicht, weil ich schon mehrmals von Benutzern mitbekommen habe, wie sie sich über Stubs aufgeregt haben und eine Löschung bevorzugt hätten. Naja aber wie wäre es denn bei der Löschung etwas intensiver vorzugehen? Ich weiß, dass einige Admins sofort ein- oder zwei-Satz-Artikel in die Tonne kloppen, aber es gibt trotzdem noch die Kategorie:Stubs, was eigentlich nicht viel Sinn macht. Ich denke, ich kann mich zu den Benutzern zählen, die gerne ausführliche Artikel schreiben und da ist es immer wieder frustrierend einen extrem kurzen Artikel zu sehen, zu dem man noch viel ergänzen könnte. Der Drang einen Artikel zu schreiben, ist einfach größer, wenn man auch die Chance hat ihn selbst zu erstellen und nur selten machen sich Benutzer die Mühe einen Stub zu etwas Ordentlichem zu verarbeiten. Dann hat man über riesige Zeiträume einen sehr kurzen Artikel, der auch keinem Besucher auf der Suche nach Informationen hilft. Mir ist schon klar, dass es kurze Artikel gibt, zu denen es nicht mehr gibt und normalerweise wird inzwischen schon erkannt, ob ein kurzer Artikel, so wie er ist, vollständig ist, aber es kommt auch öfters vor, dass Artikel erstellt werden, zu denen man locker noch etwas hätte ergänzen können. Ich persönlich habe keine Lust, noch Benutzern hinterher zu suchen und Informationen (und seien es überhaupt nicht so viele) zu ergänzen, nur weil jemand seine Statistik hochbekommen will. Jaina 12:56, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST)